Sweet Dreams
by jhoom
Summary: Shepard's always had nightmares, so when Shepard starts moaning in her sleep, naturally Garrus wants to wake her up.  Unfortunately for Shepard, it was hardly a nightmare. Now Garrus will have to make it up to her. Masskink meme fill. Rated M for lemon.


**Sweet Dreams**

It was late, or early. The ship was powered down at the Citadel, waiting for repairs to the post-Collector damage. Various repair crews had quoted at least a week to get it all fixed, and Shepard cringed every time she saw the number of credits it would cost her. Losing Cerberus' financial backing was probably the only thing about the organization that she would miss. Well, that and maybe telling the Illusive Man where to shove it.

Most of the crew was asleep. Including the exhausted human and turian in the captain's cabin. They were both naked from their previous exertions that night and the sheets were wrapped loosely around the pair. Shepard's breathing was low and steady, and Garrus' hitched in his throat as a sporadic growl – the turian equivalent of a snore.

The cabin was otherwise silent. Which was why Garrus' sleep was disturbed when Shepard's breathing changed. He raised his head from the mattress, groggy and blinking his eyes to adjust to the low light level. He was on his stomach – human beds were just not comfortable for turians to lie on their backs, especially with nowhere for his leg spurs to go – and looked around for whatever had woken him up. A low moan to his left drew his attention, and he immediately focused in on Shepard's sleeping form.

Still not quite awake, it took him a moment to realize what was going on. Shepard was dreaming again. He pushed up a little more, resting on his forearms as he tried to decide what best to do.

It wasn't uncommon for Shepard to have nightmares. They weren't very frequent, but when she had them they always seemed to be very intense. Before the Omega 4 Relay, he had often run into her in the mess hall at odd times of the night as she ate some chocolate ice cream or brownies ("comfort food," she had explained). When he'd asked, she said her dreams usually had to do with Virmire, the Prothean Beacon, the Reapers or the Collectors. That they didn't scare her so much as worry her and drive away chance of sleeping for the night.

He'd only actually seen her having a nightmare once since they had started bunking together. He remembered it quite clearly. He'd been holding her as she slept – he'd only been half-awake himself – gently running one of his talons up and down her arm. Then her whole body had tensed up. Her breath had caught in her throat – she actually _stopped_ breathing – and she was gasping for air. She had started thrashing slightly and he had to hold her still to keep her from hurting herself. When she'd finally woken up, he'd seen the confusion and panic as her eyes slowly focused on his face. He'd never asked what that dream was about. It had been painfully obvious.

But this was much different. Her eyes fluttered beneath her eyelids, her hands clenched the sheets. She would moan slightly every now and then, her legs almost seeming to writhe.

Concern made its way onto Garrus' face. He wasn't sure what her nightmare was about, but it was clear to him that she was reliving some memory of a battle or particularly bad injury. It was only proper for him to wake her up…

_Shepard moaned again and ran her hands down his fringe. He chuckled slightly as his tongue continued to explore her, lapping eagerly at her arousal. She was completely naked and sitting on the terminal in the main battery. Her turian lover was on his knees in front of her, in full armor, worshipping her with his hard, limber tongue. His body was always so much warmer than hers, but his tongue was cool against the heat he was causing to build inside of her. _

_She leaned back as far as she dared and bit her lip to keep from screaming his name as his tongue finally darted inside of her, one talon gently massaging her clit. She pulled a little harder on his fringe and he growled in response, spurred on by her encouragement. Her eyes rolled back. She was so close… So close to finding sweet release…_

_But then the sensation was gone. The combined hot and cold was gone. She was shaking, or rather, being shaken back and forth. She frowned and opened her eyes, wanting to find – and kill – whoever was torturing her like this. Her furious glare locked on to the concerned blue eyes of Garrus._

"Garrus?" she mumbled. He stopped shaking her but kept his arms on her shoulders. She didn't understand… Where were they? Where'd his armor go? Why had he stopped his excruciatingly delicious work between her legs? What the hell kind of terrible joke was this?

"Shepard, are you alright?" When she didn't reply at first, he tentatively added, "That must have been some bad dream you were having…"

Shepard was still fighting her sleep-rattled brain when it slowly started to click into place. They were in quarters. In her bed. In the sheets. _Ohhh…_

While it was admittedly sweet of him to "save her" from her "nightmare," it left her body anxious and begging for the release it had been awaiting only minutes ago. Goddamn, she hated being woken up from a dream like that. It had been terrible when she had to bunk in quarters with other crewmen – there was absolutely _no_ privacy that would allow her to work out the tension gnawing at her from inside her core.

An evil thought crossed her mind as she remembered not only did she have her own private quarters on her own private part of the ship, but she had her very own, very obliging turian right here with her. _And_ he was already naked.

He was still waiting for a reply when she used all her military training to catch him off guard, pull him close and roll them so that their positions were reversed.

To say he was surprised wouldn't quite cover it. He was fairly certain he'd triggered some sort of attack reflex – no doubt from waking her up while she was dreaming about a fight. Or at least, that's what he thought until he felt the stream of kisses she was lavishing on his neck, his mandibles, his face… then the nips and strokes at his fringe.

"Shepard…" he whispered, grabbing her forearms and gently trying to force her off. As tempting as this was, she was probably too asleep to know what she was doing. But as her arms traveled down his waist and started massaging his plates, he couldn't help the purr that escaped him. He took that back. She _definitely_ knew what she was doing.

She laughed to herself when she heard him purring. Soon he'd be as far gone as she was. _Perfect._ Really, she didn't want to bother with the whole foreplay thing – she was more than ready to go right now - but what she had planned wouldn't work if he wasn't willing.

While he was definitely enjoying _whatever_ had gotten into Shepard, he felt he should reciprocate. Occasionally one of his talons would reach to her breast and start massaging in faint circles, slowly working his way to her hard peaks. But each time, she'd gently grab his wrist and guide his arm back to his side. Eventually he just gave up and let her do her work. He couldn't help it as he leaned back and closed his eyes, focusing all his senses on her smooth fingers and warm tongue.

Soon enough, he could feel his plates shifting to accommodate his ever-growing arousal. When she shifted her attention away from her kisses and caresses, he immediately felt the loss. But she didn't give him long to regret it. She gave his length a firm grip and a couple teasing strokes. Liking the guttural sounds that followed, she slowly positioned him at her entrance.

His eyes snapped open to look at her when she didn't immediately continue. Their eyes met for a moment, his surprised longing meeting her base desire. She gave him a wicked smile before lowing herself onto him, burying him inside her up to the hilt. God how she loved how long and wide turians were.

She let him take in the pleasure for a moment before starting a tantalizingly slow pace. Part of her was tempted to stop. To make him feel his need for release frustrated by his partner as he had unknowingly done to her a few minutes ago. But her own moans were becoming harder to hold back and the idea quickly evaporated.

It was strange feeling her on top of him, riding him. Not to say it wasn't completely _amazing_ to feel her expertly raise herself up his length, stopping just short of breaking contact, and then slamming herself back down on him without mercy. It wasn't the roughness that bothered him. By all accounts, turian sex was typically rougher. But all his previous times with turian women had had _him_ as the dominant one, setting the pace and taking his fill however he wanted. His predatory instincts told him he shouldn't be enjoying this.

Garrus never was a good turian.

How couldn't he enjoy the unusually tight but giving body of the human woman on top of him? And the smooth softness of her ass whenever it landed on his hard plates? And the way she was soft and yielding even as she was forcing herself on him? He'd never look at a turian woman again.

It was uncomfortable, in a way. He felt a tenseness pulling at his insides from being so inactive during their coupling. It was unlike any sex he'd ever had before. The angle was unusual for his kind. The men were always on top and it stretched his cock in an odd way. But somehow it wasn't taking away from his enjoyment. And he really _did_ hate being on his back on this damn bed, but the pleasure more than outweighed his discomfort. He moved his legs slightly to shift his leg spurs to a better angle, and if her moans were any indication, Shepard seemed to enjoy the feeling.

Now it was his turn to chuckle. He bucked upwards, meeting her as she came down. She arched her back and called out. When she didn't immediately continue, his talons went up to her hips, pulling her up. She seemed to remember what she was doing and continued her movements. She squeezed Garrus' hands, signaling that she wouldn't tolerate any more interference on his part. He nodded his understanding. He really couldn't complain.

He would still buck occasionally underneath her, but she didn't reprimand him. She knew he couldn't help it. She could slowly feel her orgasm beginning to grow inside of her, and she quickened her pace. He responded by grunting and tightening his hold on her waist, talons digging in slightly. The pain only added to her need and pleasure.

Garrus could tell she was close. She was getting more forceful and deliberate, as if she had to concentrate to complete each movement. He was tempted to flip them back over and finish her off, but he knew better than to interrupt his Commander in the middle of a mission.

But before she finished herself off, she leaned down and whispered in his ear. "When I tell you to, you're going to come for me. You got that, Vakarian?" Her voice was heady. His head was spinning. He grunted what was probably a yes. She could get used to this.

Shepard vigorously went back to work, but it only took one or two more downward thrusts to send her over the edge into ecstasy. Her head went back as she moaned his name, fingers digging into his narrow hips. She convulsed around his member in that uniquely human way that he found so thrilling. That was his signal. And he was so good at following orders.

She collapsed on him moments later. His talons slowly dug their way out of her skin and moved up to her shoulders. He pulled her towards him, but was careful to keep inside of her. He didn't want to lose any of their closeness as he struggled to catch his breath and slow his heart.

As she snuggled next to him, head resting on his leathery chest, she enjoyed the sound of his breathing. It still hadn't returned to normal – though hers hadn't either – and she was pleased with the affect she'd had on him. Not to mention her own sweet release riding his glorious turian body.

She'd almost fallen back to sleep when he shifted slightly. "So," he said, finally breaking the silence, "What exactly where you dreaming about?"

Shepard gave a sleepy laugh. "Ask me again next time we're in the main battery and I'd be happy to show you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Another masskink meme fill. It actually sort of fills two requests - one where Shepard's LI interrupts her sex dream, causing her to want to finish it; the other for a dom!Shepard (which is always fun). If you happen to read there, it was posted there with the title "Good Dreams, Better Mornings."

Still practicing writing lemons. Let me know how they're coming.


End file.
